


Big BTS/GOT7 Family

by SKercz92



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Babies, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKercz92/pseuds/SKercz92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kind of prequel of Our Beautiful Family by Carbonorflame and Sydneythefriendlyghost. It just sparked my imagination and exploded into a super long origin story of two of the sub-families, ie. GOT7 and BTS. All credit goes to the authors of the work cited as I rarely have original ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Bangtan Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Beautiful Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887475) by [carbonorflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbonorflame/pseuds/carbonorflame), [sydneythefriendlyghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneythefriendlyghost/pseuds/sydneythefriendlyghost). 



Seokjin was never one to break up a friendship due to his caring nature so when he was stuck in a love triangle between two best friends he did what only he would. He married both of them in a joint ceremony. He was drawn to Namjoon and Yoongi in college because of their love of producing music and their obviously above par looks. Namjoon had even invited Seokjin to sing on a few of their tracks and that really set in stone their love. Yoongi on the other hand was quite quiet, much like Seokjin, but he was incredibly passionate about his work and Jin found him undeniably adorable. After the shock of finding out Jin wanted to marry both of them, Namjoon and Yoongi decided on marrying Jin but not each other. They had been friends for so long, even friends with benefits for a while, but that wasn’t what they wanted to be the basis of their relationship.  


The wedding was small and could have been considered a shotgun wedding as not even eight months later Jin brought bright and bubbly Hoseok into the world. He could have been taken for Namjoon’s child except for the fact that he was a quiet baby and far from Namjoon’s raucous self. Yoongi would claim that was the happiest moment of his life, seeing his sweet Seokjin holding tiny Hobi while Namjoon dutifully brushed back Jin’s bangs and offered tissues for the tears of happiness. There was never any jealousy between Jin’s husbands. Not even as Hoseok got older and started to walk, or rather dance, around the house. His babbling even turned quickly to rhyming as Namjoon and Yoongi both had a habit of free-styling around the house. Jin would cradle Hoseok on the sofa while listening to his boys in their home studio working. Hobi was everything the trio ever wanted. They all spoiled him but he never showed it, not even when entering the second grade and Jin announced he was pregnant with their second child. He was even excited. He loved to dance and was excited to teach his new sibling.  


Once again Namjoon would have to wait for Jin to bear his child. Little Jimin was born a few weeks early and Jin decided it best to stay by his side in the NICU until he could come home. While Yoongi continued to work on what would be a platinum seller, Namjoon comforted the slightly distraught Seokjin. He knew the baby would be fine, but Yoongi had been so busy he couldn’t even be present at the birth of his second son. Namjoon texted him dozens of pictures and videos. What no one knew was that with each one a new tear was brought to his eyes and he had to pause his work to gather his senses.  


When Jimin came home Hoseok could barely contain himself. He was old enough that his parents didn’t have to worry about him hurting the baby but everyone was cautious because of the circumstances of his birth. They were told he would probably always be on the small side, but what they didn’t know was that having Hobi as a big brother would help him thrive. Even as a toddler he followed his big brother around the house, babbling his own songs and trying to go along with Hobi’s made up dances. Jin, Namjoon and Yoongi would watch in fascination over the kitchen breakfast bar as their boys leapt around the living room. It wasn’t necessarily against the rules to jump on the furniture, but Namjoon and Yoongi were both a little jealous as early into living together they had been chastised by Jin for doing so.  


Jimin was just about one when Namjoon finally became a father. Taehyung was wiggly and funny right out of the womb. His boxy, toothless smile definitely brought the sun out every day. Hobi was glad to have another sibling to teach but he didn’t seem to show the same promise Jimin did. Jimin on the other hand was struggling with middle child syndrome. He was only a toddler but he knew he was spending less time with Jin and more time with his dad. Yoongi, trying to bond with his son, sampled a few of his babbles and added them to his solo project. Jimin seemed to like to listen to the toned down versions before his naps. Listening to his daddy’s work calmed him down even when he wasn’t there. For that, Jin was grateful as Taehyung turned out to be quite a handful. He began to crawl incredibly early and without Hobi at home to watch out for Jimin, Jin considered leashing his children to keep track of them. He quickly shook that idea out of his head. He blocked off part of the bedroom and restricted Taehyung to it so he could safely bumble around. Unlike his other boys, Tae didn’t sing in his crib, he did try to escape a few times though. Instead of waking up to the lilting song of a baby, Namjoon, Jin or Yoongi would be woken with a slap to the face or just being suffocated by a baby sleeping on their face.  


It was a new phenomenon for everyone. Hobi, nearing his preteen years of angst, was getting a little annoyed with Taehyung climbing on everything. He had to keep an extra eye out so he didn’t trip over him while dancing. Jimin found it amusing to watch Taehyung be plucked off a counter top or confined to a bouncy chair. Taehyung didn’t have long to take up everyone’s attention. Seokjin was in the bathroom studying the test in front of him. He did love kids but having three barely in the span of 4 years was doing a number on his psyche and his body. He was tall and rather lithe but four kids was pushing it. He knew he’d have to do some kind of dieting to cut the baby weight. Yoongi knew this new baby would be hard pressed to be his. He had been out of the country when Jin conceived and he was glad that Namjoon would have a little more responsibility around the house. It wasn’t that Yoongi didn’t love giving his all for his family, he had just always been bad at showing his emotions without music behind it.  


Namjoon had taken to coddling and spooning with Jin when he wasn’t feeling well. He could sense this was going to be their last baby and he wanted to savor every minute with his Seokjin glowing with new life. Jin didn’t mind either. He soaked in the feeling of Namjoon’s large hands on his shoulders or burgeoning stomach. Namjoon was the first to realize Jin was going into labor in the wee hours of the morning. Yoongi had woken up early to work before the kids started with their ruckus and Namjoon was basking in Jin’s glow, letting his husband get a few more hours before getting Hoseok off to school. He felt the hard edges on constricting muscle and possibly a foot. Jin was miraculously still asleep. He could sleep through most things, that had been a bit of an issue when Jimin had moved out of the room during his third pregnancy. Someone would always have to run to a crying Jimin who was never hard to hear. Jin loved his babies but he really only noticed their distress when they were in the room with him. He was struggling with pregnancy brain for almost 3 years straight and it had taken its toll.  


While Jin slept soundly, probably thinking the baby was just kicking really hard, Namjoon tried to wake him without scaring him. He knew Jin would know what going into labor felt like, he’d had three kids already, but maybe he’d gotten used to it and began to ignore it. Namjoon knew that couldn’t be true from all the screaming and crying Jin did all three previous births. Seokjin may have heard what Nams was thinking as he shot up and ran to the bathroom. He came back with a sullen yet shocked look on his face. Namjoon was worried but didn’t let it show. Jin slowly walked over to Taehyung’s crib where he was thankfully sleeping deeply. He carefully picked him up and calmly handed the toddler to Namjoon. He understood Jin’s intentions. Shortly after moving Tae into Jimin’s room he heard the soft beginning groans of Jin’s labor. He quickly called the hospital to inform them of the current situation. Seokjin had really wanted this last time to go perfectly, the baby had a different plan.  


Jin was actually past his due date but he had opted to as he wanted to be with his own doctor who had a medical conference that week. His doctor called him an idiot but after a glare from Namjoon he went along with the ridiculous plan. Jin was bent over the foot board of the bed, knuckles white as he clutched the carved wood. Namjoon came up behind him to comfort him but was met with a swatting hand. He informed Jin of the hospital situation which seemed to infuriate Jin. He whined as Namjoon tried to explain that his doctor wasn’t available at such an hour. Seokjin had never expected his last birth to be the scariest. He had also never expected it to end up being a home birth. As awkward as it was, as both husbands were really, Jin had to ask Namjoon to check how far he was dilated. Namjoon would have blanched and pushed Yoongi with his stronger constitution forward. This wasn’t Yoongi’s child so Namjoon took a deep breath and before he even had to delve in he could feel the head. Jin screamed when Namjoon told him his progress. Yoongi, even in his soundproof studio heard the piercing noise.  


He peeked past the bedroom door and immediately after seeing the bloodbath of Namjoon between Jin’s legs raced to the toddlers’ room and rolled the crib into the studio to spare them any bad dreams. Hoseok was scrubbing the sleep out of his eyes as his father was pushing his brothers into the recording studio. His quizzical look was met but Yoongi shooing him back into his room to get ready for school.  


Hours of anguish passed and Namjoon felt that the early progression was a fluke. He had moved to sit next to Jin as he rested between contractions. Namjoon would have asked Jin if he needed anything but he was concentrating so hard he barely heard Namjoon half that time he was coaching him. In a lull from the labor he scrambled to set up the new bassinet that was sitting in the far corner from Taehyung’s crib. He knew Tae would have a few negative sounds to make about this development. Namjoon also took out the boxes of newborn sized clothes. With three kids already, whatever had survived the first couple years was kept for the next kid. This was mainly because Jin wanted to take pictures of all the babies in the same outfit to later compare them.  


Briefly, Namjoon knelt before the box of baby clothes smelling the lingering baby smell and reminiscing. The hard grunt he heard from the bed alerted him to get back to Jin’s side quickly. He was grateful his husband was out of it because otherwise he would have noticed Namjoon in a daze clutching a onesie instead of holding onto his knees and spouting encouraging words. Nam rushed to him and adjusted his position for him to push more aggressively. This was beneficial as it helped Jin pass the shoulders and Namjoon easily assisted in pulling the baby out the rest of the way.  


Namjoon had a lot of practice swaddling and bathing from the early days with Tae, he lifted his newborn son in a clean blanket and handed him off to Jin. Seokjin lazily took the baby into his arms as Namjoon covered his exposed lower half with blankets and towels. He looked at him sleepily, the baby yawning and blinking slightly. He smiled before mumbling his new son’s name. Namjoon heard the quiet “Jungkookie” before the sound of a knock at the front door broke his daze. Jin’s doctor, still in his pajamas was at the door with a large bag. Namjoon led him in to Jin and Jungkook, then retired to the studio to check on the still sleeping toddlers.  


When Yoongi got back from dropping off Hobi at school, of course after getting several pictures of Jungkook which he showed to his giddy son, he sat on the large bed with Jimin in his arms. Namjoon on the other side of Jin held Taehyung. The previously two youngest boys looked curiously at their new brother. He was larger than all the other’s by far but Jin thought he looked the sweetest. He would be right. The other boys were good kids, but Jungkookie would always be his baby.  


To give them time to acclimate and bond with the new baby, Yoongi left everyone briefly to pick up Hoseok from school. Hobi practically burst into the bedroom to see his baby brother. Jimin seemed to be a bit jealous that only Hobi got to hold the new baby. His father assured him he would be able to as soon as he woke up from his next nap. Taehyung didn’t seem to mind. His stubby fingers did find their way into the baby’s soft, black hair a few times. Everyone was glad the bassinet was too high for Tae to climb and too far away from any makeshift ladder. Although, all three husbands found it beyond adorable when Jimin would curl up around Taehyung on the napping mat in the living room, it was even cuter with Kookie between the two toddlers. They were unexpectedly gentle with him and Jimin never gave up an opportunity to give his Kookie lots of kisses. Tae was probably glad he’d have someone to teach to climb and bother Jimin.


	2. GOT 7 Babies? Nah, just five.

Jaebum had never been jealous of his older brother per se, but after seeing Jin with tiny Hoseok in his arms he couldn’t help giving his boyfriend, Jinyoung, puppy dog eyes. Jinyoung, Jr. as he liked to go by as he had almost that same name as Jaebum’s brother, didn’t have anything against kids but he always told Jaebum that he’d wanted to get married before bringing anyone into the world. He claimed it was for the sake of avoiding complications with the family register. JB couldn’t say no to that reasoning so as soon as Hoseok was wrenched from Jr’s arms he snuck away as Jr went grocery shopping to take a look at the engagement rings in the jewelry store across the way. He made sure to bring back coffee as not to seem suspicious, although he did have a ring now sitting in his pocket waiting for the right time. Jr was a bit suspicious but never really took JB for a cheater or player so he never worried when he wandered off. Like a puppy, JB always came back.  


Not too many weeks later Jr found the ring while looking for a pair of JB’s comfy socks. He did a little happy dance only to be brought back by the realization that the ring really meant a baby. He knew JB was a couple years younger than his brother Seokjin but always wanted to be at the same level of maturity and it seemed that having a baby was the level JB wanted to be on. Jr couldn’t say he was displeased, just a little put upon at the moment. Waiting for JB to pop the question was a little painful for him especially when he was sitting in the corner of the bathroom with two pink lines burning holes through his head. It had happened by accident, in a moment of lustful fog. Jr didn’t want to admit that he let his guard down because he found the ring JB was hiding from him. That was precisely why he broke the test apart and scattered it through the apartment trash cans. He had to coax JB into proposing soon so he wouldn’t look like a fool for breaking his own promise.  


JB could tell Jr was off lately but it never occurred to him that he had found the ring, despite Jr constantly borrowing his socks, or that he had fallen pregnant after a night on the edge. Jr had never been a big drinker so there was really no hint when he refused glass after glass of champagne at a friend’s wedding. What did give JB a hint was a page opened on Jr’s computer. It was an article on rush job weddings. He found it odd that Jr would be looking up ways to throw a classy shotgun wedding. Neither of them was particularly flashy so JB thought the wedding planning process would be slow and boring. Jr on the other hand just wanted to cover up his impending birth by having JB think the wedding was somewhat his own idea and Jr could finally tell JB about the baby.  


It took a couple more internet articles and magazines left around for JB’s proposal to finally come. Jr was looking through cozy sweaters online when he heard shuffling beyond the screen on his laptop. He looked up to JB grinning from ear to ear with the ring box propped open in his hand. Jr thought he’d have to feign surprise but his current condition left him overflowing with emotions. He leapt into JB’s arms almost knocking him down. Needless to say their celebration probably would have resulted in a shotgun wedding anyway.  


Despite his secretive nature, Jr finally opened up to JB who was frozen in a stance of excitement and probably a little fear. He never expected Jr to be the one to break big news. The wedding was a small affair, but exciting enough. JB knew he’d never shock his family with his own wedding when Seokjin showed everyone up by marrying two guys at once. He didn’t mind though, all his brothers looked elated for him, Seokjin especially as Jr had confided in him about his little issue.  


In the first few months after the wedding Jr fell into a slump of wearing big sweaters and sweatpants. JB thought he looked adorable with the small bump of their baby showing through a cable knit cardigan, but Jr was not feeling it. Needless to say Jr wasn’t taking pregnancy as well as Seokjin had. Jr was kind of jealous that Seokjin had two husbands to coddle him. JB tried his hardest but it just wasn’t enough when JB was still working away from home and Jr was all alone suffering with morning sickness and suffocating lethargy. Only until his last few months did Jr feel completely helpless. It was like a switch went off in his head and he was in mama bird mode. He was nesting around the apartment, cleaning and setting up the nursery although he knew he’d keep the baby in the bedroom as long as JB would let him.  


After finishing his nesting Jr just basked in the warmth of his newfound love. He talked to the baby every day and played along with the fleeting kicks. He even listened to music and tapped along to the beat so the baby could feel it. He always got a response until one night when JB was tapping along with him. He’s been trying to get the baby to kick back for his husband but it seemed to refuse. JB was in for a surprise as Jr let out a stifled cry and JB thought he’d hurt him, fear in his eyes. The drive to the hospital was almost heart wrenching because of the ever closer groans from Jr. His eyes were screwed shut for most of the ride and he couldn’t respond to any of JB’s calming words.  


As soon as Jr was taken into Labor and Delivery and on plenty of drugs he finally looked at JB with tired eyes and a weak smile. JB thought his husband looked gorgeous despite the sweat plastering his bangs to his forehead and the pain in his eyes. If Jr knew what JB was thinking he’d probably slap him but he wasn’t in any shape to do that at the moment. He was in shape to break one of JB’s fingers as he passed the baby’s shoulders a few hours later. JB had tried to stay strong but a nurse was called in to wrap a splint around his finger to keep him from further damaging it. He refused to leave his husband so he just switched side of the hospital bed so Jr could get another attempt at breaking fingers on a different hand. As he walked behind the doctor he caught a glance at his child coming into the world and, though he hated to admit it, he almost threw up.  


Keeping up the look of a strong husband he tried not to let on to Jr whose eyes were following him when they were screwed up while he pushed. One thing JB and Jr had on Seokjin was that Jr only suffered nine hours of labor while JB’s brother suffered 32 hours. It would be rude to bring it up but it did in later years at the raucous family reunions.  


Jr, now settled with his catheter and IV of pain medication, held his son delicately as JB was wrapped around him on the hospital bed. They could barely take their eyes off their firstborn. The baby stared back with wide eyes. Everyone who came to visit found him astonishingly beautiful. He had a beauty mark under one of his eyes and always looked like he was smiling. Seokjin and his husbands were the last to come see the new baby as they had a hard time finding a babysitter seeing as all his and JB’s brothers were going to see the baby.  


It was just before going home with their new addition that they finally decided on a name. Jr thought JB’s idea was lame, but it was their first child and it was allowed. They decided to give him a combination of their names to solidify their bond. Later that day Youngjae went home. Jinyoung and Jaebum were never happier even when waking up before dawn to feed or change Youngjae.  


Youngjae was the happiest baby his parents had ever seen and he had a knack for recognizing good music. Jr’s tapping had paid off. At the tender age of 10 months Youngjae was already gathering whoever he could for impromptu concerts with his plastic instruments. He was gifted his favorite one by his uncle Yoongi, a Casio SA-46 mini keyboard. JB thought he might have been too young for it but Jr only encouraged Youngjae’s random melodies by helping him add parts of his favorite nursery rhymes.  


JB had more to feel good about as Seokjin and Namjoon were still struggling to get pregnant and Jr told him some big news. Jr told JB he was expecting just shy of Youngjae’s first birthday. Youngjae was still too young to understand but there was excitement in the air and it wasn’t just for his birthday. He didn’t care as long as he could play his instruments for his cousins and uncles. Youngjae was an incredibly generous kid and his parents were grateful he never had a “mine” phase or went through terrible twos.  


As Jr got bigger and Youngjae got older they spent a lot of time together with Youngjae sharing the activity of tapping on Jr’s stomach to the beat of the music. He squealed with glee the first time he felt the baby kick back. Jr was just as happy to see his son this excited to meet the new baby. There was some hesitance on Jr’s part as he was getting exponentially bigger than he had when he was pregnant with Youngjae. Multiple trips to the doctor’s office still confirmed it was just the one fetus. JB calmed Jr down many nights by reassuring that no matter what they could take care of whatever came their way because they were in it together. That seemed to quell the fear a little bit, but Jr still worried that the baby would be too big and there’d be complications. At his second to last appointment with the OB/GYN they scheduled the C-section for a week shy of the due date.  


Youngjae probably would have wanted to come to the hospital with his parents but he was having a good time playing with his cousin Hoseok. Meanwhile Jr was being prepped for his surgery. He didn’t like the idea of being cut open while he was awake but JB held his hand the whole time and squeezed back when the first cry rang out. Yugyeom was an incredibly healthy 10 pounds even. He was long and it was hard to deny his large eyes were the right size for his head. Jr and JB would wonder for a while where that height came from, but JB’s brothers ranged in height all over the board. Still the newborn clothes they brought to the hospital were a little too snug on him. He wasn’t fat by any means but the doctor did say he’s never seen a baby that long in a while. JB joked that his youngest son would be a professional basketball player, Jr shot him down saying he would definitely be a dancer with those legs. They both laughed as Yugyeom yawned in Jr’s arms.   


When Yugyeom got home Namjoon and Hoseok had been accompanying Youngjae while Jin and Yoongi had a date night. Jr didn’t want too many guests in the hospital this time around. The peace and quiet of his husband and new baby was enough. He’d never say he preferred not having Youngjae around because he loved him more than anything, but after hours of labor all he wanted was to hold his baby and be held by his husband. Youngjae was happy enough performing for his uncles with his cousin. When his parents saw the videos they’d say Hobi was definitely interpreting Youngjae’s music through dance effectively.   


Youngjae, young as he was, loved to sit in the corner of the plush sectional in the living room and listen to his parents coo at him as he held his baby brother. It was almost comical to see tiny toddler Youngjae with the almost 20 pound 7 month old. Jr really had to keep up his energy to keep Yugyeom sated. He was kind of glad of it because he was losing his baby weight much faster than he had with Youngjae. He didn’t know he’d have at least ten more years until they were pregnant again.  


Much to JB’s chagrin, Yugyeom was indeed a dancer. Youngjae had begun taking a tot’s piano class and Jr thought it was about time Yugyeom got into something. Three was young for following rules of a class, but Jr accompanied Youngjae’s music class and JB took Yugyeom to the tumbling class that would upgrade him to a dance class in a couple years. JB loved to dance too but work kind of got in the way of that. He was definitely happy to have a break from work and it was even more rewarding to have a dance partner as cute as his son. Jr was also pleased with Youngjae’s progression. Youngjae could play all his favorite nursery rhymes which he did often to help Jr put Yugyeom down for a nap.  


On several occasions the kids would visit their cousin Hoseok or he would visit them. They all got on well together, Youngjae playing them music and Yugyeom clumsily following Hoseok’s more mature moves. It always led to a performance on the makeshift stage JB and Jr created out of the couch and coffee table. JB knew his brother would kill him if his only kid got hurt so they always made sure to surround the coffee table with every pillow and cushion in the house. Hoseok happily jumped on the couch at his uncles’ house but Jr overheard it had transferred to his own house and Jin was struggling to keep his cool with it. He just laughed to himself. He was proud to have provided JB two kids while his older brother still just had the one. Not that he had anything against Jin, they were almost brothers, but who didn’t like to feel a little superior. Jr was even the first to hear that Jin was finally pregnant again. Hoseok, Youngjae and Yugyeom were in the middle of a performance when Jin came in to pick up his son. He watched with Jr from the doorway to the living room while JB played multiple members of the audience. Jin thought his little brother was adorable. Jr could sense Jin was holding something back. It was like a mom brain link. Jr stared into Jin’s soul until he finally let it out. He swore Jr to silence until he told his husbands first. Jr was happy his brother-in-law was expanding his family, for their sake and for the sake of his kids to have more cousins to play with.  


Jr was suffering from a case of baby crazy as JB like to call it. Jimin had made his debut into the world and their kids were finally in school full time. Jr felt lonely and with JB at work he didn’t even have a pet fish to talk to. He’d had a baby to keep him company for the past few years, now he found himself spending most of his time with Jin and Jimin. Jr could tell Jin liked the help and Jin could tell Jr needed the company.   


It didn’t take any begging on Jr’s part to get JB to want another baby. Jimin was walking now and every time they saw him they remembered their kids tottering around the house. They shared many a nostalgic sigh. They immediately started trying for a new baby. Youngjae and Yugyeom were none the wiser, all they knew was that they got to have a lot of sleepovers with Hobi. It was exhilarating for Jr and JB to have the house to themselves. They felt like newlyweds for a time and it felt like Christmas when Jr came out of the bathroom with four positive tests, a shy smile on his face. JB snatched him up and spun them around until Jr reminded him that was in fact pregnant. JB was still excited. They both loved their kids and they now knew how their parents felt when they had tons of kids. It was new life and it was exciting every time.  


Jr was just as big as he was with Yugyeom but there was a big surprise in store for them at the ten week visit when the ultrasound tech pointed out two heartbeats in the haze of black and white on the screen. Jr smiled but was a little nervous, JB was visibly nervous but made sure to express his happiness. He did more for Jr than ever to make sure all three of them were happy. Jr was put on bed rest for the last couple months so he took to watching Chinese dramas. He didn’t understand much of the language but he had the subtitles to help him. When Youngjae and Yugyeom were done with their homework they would customarily join Jr in the big comfy bed to watch with him. JB would bring them all a simple meal he had had a lot of practice making since Jr was out of commission. They ate carefully as not to spill on the bed while Jr explained the confusing plot of the drama.  


Once again Jr had to settle for a C-section to deliver his twins. He really would have preferred not to have one but he knew it was hard to give birth to two healthy babies naturally. Youngjae and Yugyeom refused to stay at Seokjin’s this time around. Youngjae was too young to know what he missed out on with Yugyeom’s birth but Yugyeom too wanted to meet his new siblings as soon as possible. Jr couldn’t deny his two favorite people that right. It took some explaining on JB’s part as to why they weren’t allowed in the OR but as soon as Yoongi and Hoseok arrived the boys were occupied with playing in the lounge.  


JB entered the OR in his scrubs just as they were about to make the first cut. JB couldn’t look last time and he definitely didn’t want to look this time, luckily Jr didn’t push it. He was whacked out on sedatives so all he could really do was hold JB’s hand and give small verbal responses to the nurses. A quick ten minutes gave way to Mark and another three to Jackson. JB didn’t question Jr’s name choices. He claimed they were the names of his favorite Chinese drama stars. JB hadn’t thought he’d get that attached to the shows in only a couple months. Both Mark and Jackson were rather small but together it was obvious why Jr was so big. At five pounds each they had to stay a little longer in the hospital than their brothers but that gave Jr time to heal a little before going back home. JB hefted Youngjae and Yugyeom up while Yoongi held up Hoseok to see the new babies in the nursery. Youngjae cooed as Yugyeom just stared in awe at how small they were. He didn’t understand how they were so small but Jr had been so big. JB didn’t really want to go into the details of anatomy. He just basked in the attention his new boys were getting.  


Jin also had a surprise for his family a few weeks later. Taehyung would definitely be the twins’ playmate. Jr was happy the kids took to each other so well. Mark was the quietest of all Jr’s babies while Jackson was quite outspoken despite not saying real words. Even when they were at the right age to begin speaking in broken sentences JB and Jr found it odd that they weren’t speaking their native language. Jr had still been watching his Chinese dramas especially when feeding the twins or just lounging around with them. The two youngest were like sponges, they soaked up the language they heard on the TV but for some reason refused to speak Korean. It was clear they understood what was being said to them but they couldn’t really respond. I worried Jr a little but he just assumed it was like their own twin language. They would grow out of it eventually. JB and Jr kept it to themselves so their older kids didn’t think they weren’t as smart as the bilingual toddlers.  


Contrary to JB and Jr’s thinking, Youngjae was accepted into a classical music class at his school and Yugyeom had taken it upon himself to look into professional dance classes at the age of thirteen and twelve respectively. Their parents were thrilled. They had four geniuses and they were satisfied with that. Jr was just about down to his pre-baby size when they were in for a huge shock. They were getting checkups before going on a big family trip with the whole family when Jr found he couldn’t go. The immunizations would negatively affect this unexpected pregnancy. They were down trodden but JB and his family stayed back from the trip. JB’s brothers promised another trip as soon as this new baby was old enough. That was one thing JB loved about being the youngest brother, he was always well taken care of. Jr felt badly for taking the opportunity away from his kids, but he also felt kind of relieved. Travelling with two tweenagers and twin toddlers would be difficult even if the others had their broods of children in tow.  


At a birthday party for JB’s oldest brother, he and Jr introduced the family to Bambam. It was just a nickname but both found it fitting as he had a habit of bopping people on the nose with his tiny fists. He was surrounded by cooing strangers but he loved it. He laughed and wiggled his chubby legs. The toddlers from each family had been sequestered to a strategically sectioned off area to prevent mostly Taehyung from escaping. The older cousins were either uninterested or wanted to appear so as not to look weak to any of the others which would have led to teasing. Jr settled down with his husband and brothers-in-law and their remaining babies. It was almost like a puppet show of dads using their babies as marionettes to act out ridiculous situations. Jr kept JB from including Bambam because he couldn’t hold his head up yet, but they laughed along anyway.


End file.
